In general, a fuel feed apparatus is received in a fuel tank. The fuel feed apparatus is adapted to stably supplying fuel, even when an amount of fuel remaining in the fuel tank decreases. In recent years, it is required to reduce a fuel tank in height for securing a space for a passenger compartment in a vehicle having the fuel tank. Accordingly, it is also required to reduce a fuel feed apparatus in height corresponding to such a fuel tank accommodating the fuel feed apparatus. A fuel feed apparatus may have a sub-tank accommodating components such as a fuel pump and a fuel filter. Components such as the fuel filter may occupy a large space in the sub-tank. In addition, the fuel feed apparatus may have a lid member having a protruding member extending toward the sub-tank. Accordingly, components such as the fuel pump accommodated in the sub-tank may interfere with the protruding member extending from the lid member due to reduction in height of the fuel feed apparatus. According to U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,542 (JP-A-2004-257347), a protruding member extending from a lid member is accommodated in a remaining space inside a sub-tank.
In this structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,542, a relatively small connecter protrudes from the lid member, and the connecter is accommodated in the remaining space of the sub-tank. However, in recent years, the protruding member extending from the lid member is apt to be large. Accordingly, when the protruding member is large, it is difficult to accommodate the protruding member in the remaining space inside the sub-tank.